


A Second Chance, A New Beginning…Of Sorts

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: Night Court
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Not-So Surprised Ending, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: My shot at a conclusion to the series seeing it was left open ended. The run down: Bull is not too happy with life on Jupiter. Mac's film school dreams are not necessarily headed for a second run on the silver screen. Life in government office isn't all what Christine had hoped for. Dan's quest for Christine may just cost him the friendships he holds dear. Roz is unhappy with the new permanent hires in the courtroom. And Harry, maybe having second thoughts about his choice to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now after watching the entire series of Night Court over the summer.

                “It’s been real fun guys but I would really like to go back home.” Bull said crushed. It had been weeks since he had been on Earth and life on Jupiter was no all what it was cracked up to be.

                “But you can’t leave.” Angelo began.

                “You agreed to help up us. You are here with us now.” Norm said with a sly toothy grin.

                “I know but, I miss Wanda. I miss my friends.” Bull’s head sunk. He let out a sigh. With big eyes he looked at the two aliens. “This isn’t fun anymore. They’re probably all worried sick. I would like to go home.”

                “But this is your home.” Norm pointed out.

                “No it isn’t. New York is.” Bull protested. “And if you won’t help me, I’ll find a way back home myself.”

                Norm and Angelo looked to one another.

                “I’m sorry Bull but we can’t let you do that.” Angelo said in a condescending tone.

                “And why not?” Bull protested again.

                “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter.” Norm chimed in.

                “What choice don’t I have?”

                “You can’t ever leave Bull.” Angelo reiterated.

                “Why?” Bull bellowed

                “Because you are our prisoner.” Norm said as Angelo pulled down the curtain to reveal a group of other Jovians and aliens taking pictures through a barred window. Bull brought his hand upward, smacking his head in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

     Mac was almost a month into his film studies course. He was enjoying the new prospects of a new career in the film industry, that is, until today.

     “And now we move on to our movie study. This week we are looking at the amateur movie ‘Connubial Fusion’.” The professor began.

     “No kidding.” Mac said to himself beamed with a smile from ear to ear. He leaned over to the person next to him and whispered. “That’s my movie.”

     “It is a ‘cult-classic’, if you could even really call it that.” The Professor continued.

     “What now?” Mac’s face fell.

     “How anyone could find art in this sad excuse for a film, I’ll never know…”

     “You’re insane.” Mac said from his seat. All eyes were now on Mac. “’Connubial Fusion’ is a masterpiece.”

     “It’s overrated piece of garbage.” The Professor scoffed.

     “Hey that's my movie you’re talking about.” Mac protested.

     “Really, Mr. Robinson? I mean come on those people in there. Those misfits, those degenerates…”

     “You mean my friends.” Mac took homage at the Professor calling his friends and coworkers names.

     “And if you ask me, if that’s the caliber of your work Mr. Robinson, I don’t think this is the right venue for you.”

     “No one asked you, you self-righteous pompous jack-…” The class looked at Mac.

     “As you were saying Mr. Robinson…” The professor raised an eyebrow.

     Mac flashed a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

                “That’s recess folks.” Harry banged the gavel down for the tenth time in a twenty minute span. The new court clerk Tim was a mess. Files missing, old files being mixed with new ones and general chaos was caused in the wake of Mac’s and Bull’s absence.

                “And I thought Bull was a certified idiot.” Oscar scoffed in his nasally voice. “But Tim takes the cake.”

                “That’s not very nice.” Matilda, the new defense attorney pointed out in a small voice.

                “I’m sorry am I upsetting Miss ‘I-haven’t-won-a-case-since-I-got-here’.” Oscar retorted back.

                Harry shot Oscar an angry look. “Oscar…”

                “We haven’t even gotten through a single case yet.” Matilda piped up.

                “Oh, my mistake let me take a moment to blame the current court idiot for that.”  Oscar turned to Tim. “Hey moron,

                This predicated an argument between Oscar, Tim and Matilda. Harry began to bang his gavel.

                “Order, Order in the…” Harry’s voice was drowned out from the argument. He tossed his gavel down. The effort was futile. “Never mind…”

                “Why can’t we all just get along?” Dirk chimed in.

                Roz turned to him with an angry glare. “Shut up Dirk.” She said walking away. She previously had to break up the several other fights that the lot got into. Lisette already had removed herself from the situation. As for Harry, he already had made his way to his chambers. Roz followed not too far behind.

                “Harry?” Roz asked as she walked into Harry’s chambers. Harry had his head down on his desk.

                “Yeah Roz?” His voice muffled by the desk.

                “We need to do something about those poor excuses for court appointed officials, or I’ll be force to handle it myself, the hard way.”

                “There’s nothing to be done Roz.” Harry said lifting his head off the desk. “What was I thinking? Maybe I should of left.”

                “And leave me here with those people, and whatever crazy person they hire to take your spot?” Roz said jokingly.

                “Come on Roz you know what I mean.”

                “Yeah Harry, and I don’t like a bit of it. Mac and Christine gone, Bull is still MIA and no word on if that PI has tracked down Dan and his insane quest.”

                “If I could just track down Dan to stop him from, from…”

                “…Stalking Christine in Washington, and then preceding to do something stupid that even he will regret?”

                “Yeah, that.” Harry admitted. He wanted to help find and stop Dan. But his hands were tied at the courthouse. He tried to warn Christine about Dan and his intensions, but with only dealing with her campaign staff, he was unsure if she got the message.


	4. Chapter 4

                “That’s right come to Danny…” Dan said looking through binoculars behind the bushes into the windows of hotel convention center.

                “Dan this is insane.” Will confirmed. “We been doing this non-stop for over a month now.”

                “You’re either with me or against me.” Dan breaking away from looking through the binoculars.

                “Dan are you seriously going to go through with this?”

                “You’ve been talking to Harry haven’t you?”

                “Come on Dan.”              

                “I don’t pay you to think.”

                “You don’t pay me at all.”

                “Exactly, now go be a good little distraction and so I can get into that hotel to scout it out. I need to be ready for tomorrow night. She is going to speak at the main event tomorrow, and tomorrow night, we will celebrate a job well done...” Dan paused and then demanded. “Now go.”

                “But there are guards, with guns, in there.”

                “And?”

                “What if I get shot or arrest?”

                Dan started in a sarcastic condescending tone. “If you get arrested you can have your pal Har’wry to bail you out.” Dan paused again and went back to his normal tone of voice. “As for getting shot…don’t.” He scoffed.

                “What about you?”

                “What about me?”

                “What if you get caught?”

                Dan shot Will a look.

                “Alright, alright I’m going…” Will said proceeding to the hotel. Dan went back to looking through the binoculars. Christine could be seen through the one window, talking with various government officials.

                “Soon, my love, soon…” Dan said to himself.


End file.
